Cry
by Jasmine Shigeru
Summary: This the sequel to "He Cried, I Cry." The story will go back and forth between Logan's POV and Storm's POV. Set after X-Men: The Last Stand.
1. Prologue

Title: Cry

Author: Jasmine Shigeru

Pairing: Ororo/Logan

Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Men nor do I wish I do. This is just for my entertainment and whomever wishes to read it. I am not making any profit from this and do not care to for that matter.

Author's Note: This the sequel to "He Cried, I Cry." The story will go back and forth between Logan's POV and Storm's. It might get a little confusing.

Rating: T

Cry

Part One: 4 Seasons of Loneliness

Prologue-Cry

Love was something so many wished they had. It was supposed to be the most wonderful feeling in the world. It was supposed to be all consuming. It was supposed to make you feel alive.

Heartache was a pain no one wanted to feel, but most experienced. It made you feel dead. It made you feel alone. It made you as if you would never love anyone again. It was a horrible fact of life that most must learn to live through.

Souls can connect, be one. Once shared, happiness and bliss. A peace is felt beyond any other. Even when one of the person dies, souls stay connected. Once they were a part of you there was no way to separate them.

Love was something Ororo Munroe and Logan both knew. They both knew heartache. But they never felt the connection between souls. They never felt that peace. They never knew true happiness and bliss.

But now the time had come for them to feel such a connection. They would soon share love, heartache, and souls together as one.

END OF PROLOGUE


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Four Seasons of Loneliness

_Life's empty without you by my side - Boyz II Men_

**Fall**

A whole season has past since I last saw Logan. A whole season since that night of our argument. The pain is still fresh. I still cry almost every night for him.

The day following the night he left, Marie was heartbroken, not knowing why or where her good friend had gone. Bobby Drake spent the whole day comforting her. The other students where quiet for most of the day. They did not want to upset the poor girl. I did not have the heart to tell her the reason for why he left. I did not want her to end up hating me.

As for my own loneliness, the new season masked it. I was busy running the school and teaching my classes to think about Logan. The students looked for me to be strong and I did not disappoint. That was during the day, but at night...

At night, I felt the grief of all the ones I lost. From my parents to Logan, I cried for them all. I cried outwardly so the sky would not weep for me and my X-Men would not worry. I cried for Jean and my inability to help her with her powers. I cried for Scott for not being able being to help him with his grief of his lost love. I cried for Professor Xavier and my not being able to save him from Jean.

I have never been an insecure woman, but as the last few years have shown me I am just that, insecure. I used to hold my head up high and ignore the jealousy whenever a man would stare at Jean and not me. I used to be a goddess. I used to be the one who had a understanding with her powers. All the confidence I had in myself has faded away.

I found myself biting my tongue when Logan came along and had eyes only for Jean, a taken woman. I had come to terms with the fact that I was not a goddess, but just a mortal woman years ago. My confidence in my powers died down soon after we returned from Alkali Lake. I could have helped Jean, but we were all trapped in the Blackbird. We did not have any hope of escaping and my claustrophobia got the best of me. I had never been so ashamed.

I hide my pain well. I have to show strength as headmistress of the school. I cannot waver now. I must regain my lost confidence. Love will have to wait. I must make sacrifices, even if it will cost me a heart and a future with someone I could possibly spend the rest of my life with.

**Winter**

Winter came and with it, some of the students were preparing to go home for winter break and the others were busy decorating the school. Each holiday was recognized. There was no discrimination

As for myself, with classes winding down, I spent most of my days preparing for the upcoming semester and making sure each student, who stayed behind, had at least one gift. I did not want anyone to feel left out.

Some former X-Men returned to the mansion during this time. Alison Blaire aka Dazzler, Elizabeth Braddock aka Psylocke, Sean Cassidy aka Banshee, and Henry McCoy aka Beast. I was happy to see my friends, but I still had wished that Scott, Jean, and Charles were there to celebrate with us. I even wished Alex Summers, Scott's older brother, had come, but he informed me that he would not have been able to make it. I knew it had to do with Scott's passing. Alex was a very private person and mourned his brother in private. He didn't even make an appearance at the funeral.

Despite, being surrounded by the closest people I had to family, I still wished that one more person would have cared to at least send word. Logan, had not returned or messaged me, or even Marie, of his plans for the holidays. It saddened me greatly that he didn't seem to give us a second thought.

**Spring**

My spirits, brightened during Spring. It was my favorite season. The warmer weather, the wildlife making itself known, and the trees and flowers coming back to life.

Many of students and teachers became restless during this time of year. All excited that the school year's end was nearer. Plus with the warmer weather, outdoor activities became possible.

I felt more comfortable with being in my greenhouse, even though it was always warm inside. I enjoyed staring outside of its glass walls and seeing the activity on the school's grounds. It gave me serenity.

I did not miss Logan as much during this time. Even though I had many reasons to, a lot of the students were finding romance and even some of the teachers. But I was still alone. I was not ready for a new romance. I knew this, I understood this. Despite the fact that a new teacher, Forge, was trying to get me to go out with him. I just was not interested.

**Summer**

Summer brought back the loneliness. Less students and teachers, made it nearly impossible for me not to think about Logan. It also made me aware that I should not be missing him as much as I did. I should not have fallen for him so deeply.

I hardly spent time with him in the past. During his first stay at the school, we were all busy with Marie and Magneto to talk. Also, he was unconscious for the rest of his stay. When the dust had settled, he was off to find out who he really was in Canada.

Our second meeting was just as busy. A man from Logan's past, Stryker, attacked the school. He kidnapped some of our students. We had to rescue them and stop Stryker's plan of killing every mutant on the planet. We succeeded and in the end, not because of Stryker, we lost someone dear to us. Jean sacrificed herself to save us all.

During that summer, while everyone grieved the lost of Jean. My inadequacies appeared during this time. I was trying to replace Jean in three men's lives and I failed at every turn. The Professor told me that I should not have taken so much responsibility. Scott, ignored me.

It was during this time, Logan actually stayed and we became friends. He was a tough guy with a good heart. He loved nature just as much I did. He even got me some new plants for my greenhouse. I got him a cowboy hat that I thought he would enjoy wearing. I even caught him wearing it from time to time.

Before I knew it, I was in love with him. I opened up to him easily and I was the only one who could calm him when he fell into a rage, usually after a terrible nightmare.

I thought he had grown to return my feelings. We never talked about Jean. He never wanted to. I knew he loved her. She was an angel in his eyes and I was just a friend. He did not share his pain of her loss with me nor I shared my pain with him. It was an unspoken understanding that we kept it to ourselves.

I knew that he needed something. He needed closure. He did not get it. Not when we discovered, Jean was alive. Not, when she killed the Professor. Not after she went dark and tried to destroy everyone in her path. In the end, he had to kill her. It was the only thing he could do. It broke his heart and it broke mine.

Jean haunted him after that, clouding any semblance of friendship that had grown between Logan and myself. He distance himself. At first, he pretended that he was all right. He helped me with the school and even taught some classes himself. Then, he started to change. He pushed Marie away. He did not talk to anyone outside of class. He preferred to sleep during his time off. It worried me.

Then the night we slept together, happened. The night we confronted each other. The night changed everything. The night when I found out he loved me too. And it hurt to know that he wanted me so desperately but would not allow himself to have me. I wanted to hate him for leaving me after. I truly wanted to but I could not.

**Fall**

The day that marked the year since Logan left came and I discovered that I could not break free from his hold on me. Forge had given up on me. I had rejected him one too many times. I was fine with this.

Though, I missed him and wanted him back in my life, I did not sulk over Logan's disappearance. In fact, with the Fall came another busy season for the school. New students and teachers.

I had a new project, building another wing to the school, to accommodate the growth in students and new rooms for teachers. Logan's room went untouched. But mine, Charles', and Jean and Scott's rooms were updated.

Charles' room was turned into a dorm for students whom were bound to wheelchairs. Only four students. Jean and Scott's room became Piotr Rasputin's room. He decided to become the new Physical Education teacher.

My own room, I turned into a full apartment. I took more attic space to create a loft. A kitchen, living room, and a dining area. My bedroom pushed back and a wall separating it from the rest was added. I wanted students and teachers feel like they were more welcomed in my living area. Plus, it made my morning and evenings easier. I did not have to walked the long distance to and from the kitchen for my breakfast and, sometimes, my dinners.

My life was more whole, than it had been in a long time. I had found peace. I had moved on completely from Jean, Charles, and Scott's deaths. I had a family with my students and teachers. The only thing missing was love and I knew in my heart that I would not be able to move on from that until Logan returned.

I had no clue that his return would be the very next day and that it would turn my world upside down.

END OF CH. 1


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Falling

AN: THIS IS A SPOILER WARNING. THIS CHAPTER SUMMERIZES EVENTS FROM X3 AND **THE WOLVERINE**. This does not include the extra scene. I did not get a chance to see it.

_Logan's POV_

From the moment I left Westchester I spent my time alone. Well for the most part.

In the Fall I went directly to the deep woods of Canada. I stocked up on some basic supplies I ditched Scott's motorcycle at my cabin. I did not like the man, but, in my own way, I respected me and didn't want to destroy something that Scott obviously took great care of.

After I left my cabin, I roughed it. I traveled all over the forests and woods. I ate what I hunted and slept in whatever shelter I could find. I only returned to civilization when I absolutely needed to.

It was a basic life and the loneliness that came with it didn't bother me. I welcomed it. The peace and quiet of nature left I the freedom to purposely forget about my troubles. The only person I had to be concern with was myself.

The only thing that disrupted my peace was sleep. At night, when I couldn't travel, I allowed my body rest but my mind wouldn't leave me alone. When I slept, I dreamt of Jean Grey, I loved her and I had to kill her. Now she haunted me.

At first, the dreams were nightmares of the night I ended her life. She always looked like a fiery angel, her long, scarlet hair flicking the air just as hotly as the fire surrounding us. Every night for a month the same images played and every night I would wake, claws extended as if they were still buried inside Jean's torso.

By the second month, I started to avoid sleep. Instead, I sat awake with only a small fire to keep me warm. I stayed up for nights, my healing factor kicking in when my body insisted that it was time to rest. The lack of sleep did affect my movements during the day. My traveling slowed and I could not hunt as well as I could when I rested. During the third month, even my healing factor couldn't prevent me from sleeping.

The third month I began to sleep again. my body forced me to. The dreams returned but only different. Instead of bringing me terror, they brought me peace. Jean went from a fiery angel to an angel of white. She came to me with smiles. Some nights she accused me of murder but others she beaconed me to join her on the other side. And I was tempted but I knew that it wasn't possible for me to be with her.

During the winter, I spent most of his time sleeping. It was too cold for much of anything else. Since my dreams had become more pleasant, I wanted to sleep more anyway. I wanted to be with Jean. I wanted to hold her and stare into her green eyes as they sparkled. I wanted to feel her soft skin and smell her rich scent of roses and cinnamon. I wanted her love.

It was only in my dreams that I got to feel her love because in life Jean's love belonged to someone else. It was never for I. She desired me and was curious of my passion, but never truly cross the line. She loved Scott Summers. I hated this and if the two had survived the Phoenix, Jean's darker, destructive personality, they would have married. I understood that I did not stand a chance with the woman, but in my dreams, Jean was mine and mjne alone. So, dreams was what I wanted, even when I dreamed of killing her, I still wanted to see her.

Winter passed, and Spring came. The weather became slightly warmer and I was able to cover more land. Spring was also the time my life changed. Spring was season I had to return to the world of man.

A young, Japanese woman by the name of Yukio found me. Her benefactor, an old friend of mine, Yashida, wanted my ability to heal. I had met Yashida while I was a prisoner in Japan during World War II. I had saved him from radiation sickness. He seemed to want to see me again before he died.

So, I reluctantly allowed her to take me to Japan and like always, trouble seemed to follow me. For a while I separated from Yukio, who became my self proclaimed bodyguard, and protected my "friend's" granddaughter, Mariko. While traveling with Mariko, I fell in love with her. For the first time in months, I was able to forget Jean.

I came into contact with an assassin, Viper. Viper was a mutant with the same abilities as a venomous snake. She poisoned my heart with a spider creature.

While poisoned, my healing factor slowed. In a matter of days, I felt something I could never remember feeling before. I felt the clutches of death. I even died but not before realizing what was happening to me. I removed Viper's poison and died. If it was not for my healing factor, I would have been buried and the enemy would have one.

After my resurrection, I was able to track down Viper who sent an adamatium warrior, the Silver Samurai, after me. With heated blades the warrior was able to cut through my claws and with great difficulty and with some help, I was able to defeat the Silver Samurai, who turned of to be my old friend who physically stole my healing factor to be young and strong again.

Since the 1980s, I had no clue of whether my metal claws were part of my mutation or not. It was during my self exile and the few dreams that did not feature Jean, I discovered that my claws were mine. They were bone at originally. It wasn't until my time in Alkali that my skeleton was covered in adamatium.

While fighting the Silver Samurai, I was able to use my natural claws to my advantage to defeat Yashida. Also, I was able to realize I didn't want to die. I couldn't join Jean, no matter what. I had to let her go.

After the dust had settled, I had to say good bye to my new love. It was the most peaceful end to a relationship I could remember having. It was the responsible thing to do. I couldn't stay in Japan and Mariko couldn't come with me.

During the Summer, Yukio and I traveled around for a while. I hated it. Especially, when we made it to America.

America was too noisy for my liking. The people too rude. The smells offensive. But I put up with it for my new friend.

Yukio was like a kid in a candy store. She loved every second of their travels. She enjoyed meeting new people and eating new foods. The only thing she did not like was how blunt Americans could be. She looked pass this flaw.

To Yukio's disappointment, I refused to take her to New York. I wasn't ready to go back. I wasn't ready to face my friends or my memories of Jean. I had just pulled away from her memory, I didn't want to be pulled back in.

So, instead of New York they went further north and spent the rest of the season in Canada.

When Fall came again, they were still in Canada. They stayed in my cabin and I taught Yukio about hunting and how to survive in the wild. Their friendship changed to a familial status.

I was at a peace I hadn't known I could feel. I wasn't sure I deserved such a quiet life. I had caused so much pain and destruction in the part of my life I could remembered. It was the reason why I felt as if I could never return to the X-Men.

It was sad when we parted. She wanted to see California and I felt the desire to finally return to New York.

It was at this time that my dreams began to return. But there was a major change to them. Instead of my dreams featuring Jean, Ororo, also known as Storm, had appeared. Unlike Jean, Storm was not trying to convince me to come or stay with her, she wasn't convincing me of anything.

In my dreams, Ororo's hair was longer than I've ever seen it. The white mane flowed down her back and pass her waist. At first, like Jean, she wore a white flowing gown. She looked like an angel. Every time I reached out to touch her my fingertips would miss her. She was untouchable.

As time passed, she began to become less angelic. Her hair shortened, her gown disappeared. I assumed that my presence was tainting her somehow. It was puzzling. I stopped trying to touch her, wanting her to become my angel again, but she seemed to protest. She never spoke, only smiled.

One night, she reached for my and gentle held my face. She kissed me and mouthed I love you. It was then that I realized that Ororo wasn't becoming naked because she was tainted. She was naked because it was her natural state. Her hair was shorter because it was the real her. Storm wanted me to return home and I was ready.

So, the next day, I decided to return to Westchester, New York, to myfriends, and to Storm.

END OF CH. 2


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Purple Skies

_Mesmerized by infatuation-Amy Jo Johnson_

**A FIRST MEETING LOGAN**

I remember when I first saw Logan. Charles had sent Scott and I out on a mission to Canada to bring Marie back to the mansion. There we ran into a member of the Brotherhood, Sabertooth. He had gotten to Marie before we could. It took Scott and I using our powers to save her. Logan was caught in the crossfire. Sabertooth's attack left him unconscious. So, Scott and I brought him to the mansion.

I remember when I officially first met Logan. It was upon entering Charles's office and classroom the next day. Charles introduced us, Scott and myself, he gave Logan our names and codenames. Logan quickly sized us up, barely acknowledge us in favor for Jean. He was already attracted to her.

At the time his lack of attraction toward me did not phase me. It was after he showed his true heart by risking his life to spend time with a group of strangers and save Marie. In the process he became gravely injured and was once again left unconscious to heal for days. When he woke and left, I was concerned. Somehow, Logan and managed to touch my heart during his short stay with us.

As I have said before it was after our second mission together that I began to truly get to know Logan and fall in love and it had broken my heart to know that he not only loved me in return but felt as if he did not deserve me.

I worried about him. He had now been gone for an entire year. Despite my current responsibilities to the school and to the X-Men, I still missed Logan.

I was at a point in my life where I wanted romance. Being so busy, I had pushed away all prospective men in my life.

So, when Autumn came around, I pushed my own personal life completely aside. Every time I thought of Logan, I quickly concentrated on something else.

One day, Ali game into my office. I was staring off into space and did not notice when she entered.

"Okay, what's been up with you?" she asked causing me to jump.

"What do you mean?" I answered.

"You've been distracted for months now," Ali said walking up to my desk. She sat on the edge and leaning on one hand while the other was placed on her hip.

"I have not been distracted. I have been busy," I said frowning up at her.

"Busy my ass. Look, Storm I think I know exactly why you're distracted and so does Betsy."

"Betsy too?"

I raised a brow.

"Well, everyone kinda volunteered me to come in her to speak with you."

"Everyone? Who else believes they know the reason why I have been 'distracted'?" I asked raising a hand to my friend.

"Hank, Marie, Kitty, Sean, Pete…"

I signaled for her to stop.

"Alright, I get it. Everyone knows."

"And Hank has hinted that it has something to with a former X-Man by the name of Logan."

I frowned. Hank always did have a big mouth.

"So it is that Logan guy?" Ali said with a bright smile. "What happened between you two?"

I rolled my eyes as I stood. I silently and neatly placed the paperwork I was reading into a folder and calmly walked to the filing cabinet.

"Oh my God," Dazzler exclaimed. "You didn't?"

"What are you talking about?" I asked sharply. I opened the a drawer and placed the file in its slot.

"You know," Ali said hoping off my desk and hurrying over to me. "You slept with him didn't you? Now that's the Ro I use to know."

She grabbed my shoulders and embraced me.

"It's not exactly something I'm proud off," I said not returning the hug.

"So you admit it."

I moved away from her.

"Why deny it?" I shrugged as I began to close the heavy curtains. "I was a mistake."

Ali frowned at me. She placed her hands on her hips.

"A mistake that has you constantly worrying about a man who has been gone for a year," she said. "Tell the truth, we're all worried about you."

I sighed as I closed the curtain. The room was as dark as night.

"Okay," I said giving up. "I am in love with him."

Ali's jaw dropped.

"You mean in love love, like you were with Piedro?" she asked.

I chuckled. Quicksilver, Magneto's son and a brief student was my boyfriend for years. We parted when his views heavily reflected his father's.

"I guess. But he's gone now. Who knows when he will return or if he is going to."

"That's what I love about you," Ali said as she wrapped an arm around my shoulders. She guided me to my door. "You're so strong."

I smiled and opened my office door. Outside, stood Betsy, Marie, and Kitty. They looked around, pretending that they had not been listening in.

I laughed at them.

"Alright ladies, what is on your minds?" I asked with a chuckle.

"We wanted to know if you wanted to go to the club with us tonight?" Marie asked in her southern drawl. "Ya know, just for fun."

"Fun," Betsy chuckled. She had a soft British accent. "We are planning on you finding a man."

Alison laughed.

"Yeah, you need to get laid," she said.

Kitty smiled briefly at me before looking down at her shuffling feet.

I turned to shut and lock my office door. When that was done, I turned to my friends.

"I will go," I said with a sly smile. "But I will not promise you I will be looking for a man. I have a reputation to uphold. I cannot sleep with every man who may want me. I am a headmistress of this school and I have to set a good example."

"Who said anything about every man? All you need is one," Ali said with a wicked smile.

"And what's with this 'may want me'? Ororo you are an attractive woman. Any man will want you. Especially, when we're finished with you." Betsy said.

"Finished with me?" I asked with a squeak. "What do you have planned?"

"A makeover," Kitty said with a bright smile. She finally took her eyes off the ground.

"Makeover?"

"Yeah," Marie said turning me towards the stairs. "We have a look planned out."

Ali hooked her arm to my right arm and Betsy hooked her arm to my left. They guided me up the stairs. Marie still pushed my back and Kitty took the lead as we all headed to my loft. I knew that there was no point in arguing.

END OF CH. 3


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Another Sad, Love Song

_And it's all because of you - Toni Braxton_

After making sure Yukio made it safely to the airport, I took off towards New York. Scott's bike still ran as smoothly as it always had. With little maintenance, I had worked on it a little before deciding to returning to Westchester, it did not give me any trouble.

I stopped from time to time to do a little boxing, cage matches and more. I needed the money.

I frequented bars here and there. Not really bothering to stay anywhere for a long time. All I wanted was to get to my other home, back to Storm.

Women constantly tried to get me into their beds even going as far as making their boyfriends or husbands jealous in the process of making fools of themselves. I didn't give them the time of day. I had only one woman on my mind.

When I finally reached Westchester the weather had already turned to a chill, an early sign toward a long winter. It was dark when I made it to Chuck's school. I entered it's secured gates shocked that my code still worked.

I entered the garage and parked Scott's bike in its empty spot. I gathered my bag and walked into the mansion and took a deep breath and inhaled all of the scents. I could smell old and new students and even new teachers on the air. Everything seemed in order. I walked towards the stairs to see if my old room was still available but stopped when I took another breath.

Perfume hung heavily in the air. Five different women from the smell of it. One was honeysuckle, Marie's scent, the next was Kitty's, melon scent, then there was Storm's sandalwood and vanilla, then their was a woman I did not recognize, wildflowers, and the last was another woman I did not know, orchids. They were approaching the heavy front doors. I ducked around a corner to observe.

"I still think you should have taken that guy up on his offer Ro," said a blonde. She was the wildflowers.

"Alison," Storm scolded. "I am not going to sleep with a stranger."

She laughed a bit at the end. I knew she had been drinking. I could smell the fruity alcoholic drinks as each women spoke.

"Good idea," Kitty, Sprite, said completely sober. "It's wrong to sleep around like that."

"Okay Miss Moral's," the blonde said with her hands on her hips. "You don't have to keep buzzing in our ears."

"Yeah," came Marie's voice. I noticed she was no longer trying to drop her southern accent. "We get it. Ya don't have to keep repeatin' yourself."

She held a black haired woman to her side. Orchid had obviously drank the most and couldn't walk on her own.

"Maybe, you'll find a man," Orchid said with a heavily slurred British accent.

"For your information, I already have a man," Sprite said firmly.

"Yeah and for once he's not mine," Marie said and I smiled.

"Hey, how many times do I have to say I'm sorry," Sprite frowned.

"Trust me girly, you'll never stop saying you're sorry," Ali said.

From the shadows, I watched all five women come completely into the parlor. They were all stunning in their own way.

Wildflowers had on a little black dress that showed off her thin but curvy body. Sprite wore some hugging jeans and a purple tank. Marie wore some low jeans and a form fitting green shirt. Orchid wore a leather skirt and a black shirt that showed most of her torso. But it was Storm I focused own completely. She had on a black mini skirt and white top that tied around her neck and back, and her heels were black sandal like things that laced up her calves. Her hair had grown to sweep her shoulders and she wore little makeup.

"Alright, Miss Braddock," Marie said. "It's time for ya to go to your room and to bed."

"But Mummy, I'm not sleepy," Orchid protested with a childish whine.

"Well, I am," Marie said with a smile and headed towards the stairs and my hiding spot.

Storm had turned to shut and lock the door, when she noticed I had left the door leading to the garage open. She frowned and walked towards it. The other women didn't notice, they were all headed towards the stairs.

Storm gasped and I knew she saw Scott's bike in its rightful place.

"Logan," she said in a sharp whisper.

Sprite heard her and turned to her in concern.

"What," she asked.

"Scott's bike is in the garage," she said and Marie stopped.

She passed Orchid to Wildflowers and rushed to Storm's side.

"He's back," she said with a gasp of her own.

"Who," Orchid slurred.

"Ro's one night stand," Wildflowers answered.

"But Rory didn't bring anyone back." Orchid was obviously confused.

"I'll go check his room," Sprite said running to the stairs but stopped and screamed when she saw my silhouette.

"You better stop that screaming before you wake the whole house," I told her coming into the light.

Sprite stopped screaming but her mouth continued to hang open. The other women turned to me.

Orchid squinted at me. She looked like she was trying to figure out if I was real or not. Marie frowned, obviously angry at me for my not sending her any messages during the year. Wildflowers stared at me with approval. Storm straightened to stand at her full height. She calmly pulled the door to.

"Ladies, please continue to your rooms," she said without turning to them. Instead she turned to me and stared straight into my eyes.

They all walked pass me. Marie stopped to glare at me.

"We'll talk later," she demanded and followed the other three upstairs.

Storm approached me and crossed her arms causing her breast to push up nicely.

"What are you doing here?" she asked coldly.

"I thought it was time to come back," I answered crossing my arms over my own chest.

"After a year," Strom said glaring at me.

"I had a lot to do," I said firmly.

"Like what? Grieving Jean?"

"Fuck you."

Wrong move on my part. Storm's eyes turned white, a warning that I would soon become a lightning rod.

"Excuse me," she said sharply. "You come back from Goddess knows where and you insult me."

I did not back down.

"Look, can I stay or not?"

"I will never turn away a mutant," she said and walked pass me to the stairs. Halfway up, she paused and turned to me. Her eyes turned blue, her natural color. She wore brown contacts, an aesthetic choice she made long before she met me.

"Your room is still available, if you want it," she said without emotion. She walked up the stairs and out of sight.

I glared up at here. She was being an Ice Queen. I could tell that it would be awhile, if ever, that I would get to be in her bed again.

END OF CH. 4


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Miss Independent

_Miss Unafraid, Miss Out-Of-My-Way - Kelly Clarkson_

The morning after Logan's return I walked down from my loft with my head held eye. I walked the familiar path to my office with only one thought, work. I must focus on my work and ignore the Wolverine.

I figured if I were to lock myself in my office and only come out for classes, that I could avoid Logan for the entire day.

I believed I had successfully pulled off my plan when I turned a corner and saw the Wolverine leaning against my office door.

Apparently he did not share my idea of avoiding each other.

"Didn't see you at breakfast," he said pushing away from my door and moving so I could unlock it.

I did not acknowledge him as I entered the room.

"What are you planning to do? Starve yourself while I'm here."

I opened my curtains.

"I have already had my breakfast," I said without turning to him.

"Bullshit," Logan said sharply as he firmly shut my door to give us privacy. "I was up all night. I would have heard you."

I rolled my eyes as I opened my file cabinet and removed the folder containing the paperwork I did not finish the day before.

"Many things have changed since you left," I said as I sat at my desk. "That includes my loft. I have converted my room into a full apartment."

Logan walked over to stand in front of my desk. I heard him shift through his pockets. He then lit a cigar.

I glared up at him.

"Put that out," I ordered between clenched teeth.

He raised a brow at me.

"What are you going to do if I don't?" he said with his blasted cigar between his teeth.

"Fry your ass."

He chuckled.

"So, you can swear," he said before taking a puff and blowing smoke into the air.

I slammed down my papers and stood.

"Wolverine, I am warning you."

I allowed my eyes to turn white.

Logan ignored me. He turned his back to me and leaned his 300 pound frame on my desk.

I walked around my desk and grabbed his cigar from his mouth. He stared down at me as he watched me use my powers to make a small rain cloud above the tip and extinguished its embers.

He chuckled again. It was a game. He was trying to get a response from me.

"Damn you," I said.

"No, damn you," Logan said grabbing my shoulders and pulling me to him.

My hand holding his cigar trapped between us as we glared into each other's eyes.

"Let go of me," I ordered.

"No," Logan said simply and then he kissed me.

Forgetting myself, I responded. I opened my mouth and his tongue entered to dance around mine. I had forgotten how intoxicating his kisses could be.

My free hand reached to grab his hair and pull him deeper into the kiss. His hands moved from my shoulders down to my waist.

I moaned as Logan moved us so that I sat on the hard surface of my desk. I parted my legs so he could move between them.

We were so wrapped up in our kiss that we did not notice Kitty entering my office.

"Oh my," she gasped. "I had to discuss a change in the science curriculum but I can come back."

"No," I gasped, I was out of breath. "We can discuss it now."

I pushed Logan away from me. He moved and I stood, straightening my skirt that had bunched up my thighs.

"If you would excuse us, Logan," I said gesturing for him to exit.

"We'll finish this later," he said walking towards my door.

"I think not," I said

"We'll see," he said with a wolfish grin as he unlocked my door and left.

Kitty was blushing deeply.

"It is all right," I told her. "Come, sit and let us discuss the changes to your curriculum."

From that moment, people were in and out of my office and Logan did not return. I assumed he had busied himself down in the Danger Room, because I did not see him until much later.

I had asked Kitty to announce that we were to have a meeting downstairs and to tell the other X-Men to meet down in the conference room after the last class let out. My plan was to introduce Logan to Alison, Forge, Sean, and Betsy. I hoped that everything would go smoothly.

END OF CH. 5


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: Mercy

_It's like your blood runs through me … and I can't get you out my veins - JC Chasez_

After Storm and I were interrupted in her office, I made my way down to the Danger Room. I passed simulation after simulation and was in the middle of fighting Sabertooth when the program shut down.

Alert, I turned around the room, searching for the cause of the disturbance. My senses were at full attention. My claws extended to dig into any one who approached.

"Wolverine," Storm's stern voice cam over the PA system. "Your presence is wanted in the conference room. Please calm yourself and show before entering."

I retracted my claws and calmed. I raised a brow in question and pride. Question, because I wanted to know what she had wanted from me. She didn't even want to talk to me this morning. And pride, because the woman was smart. She knew I would be wound up after a long work out and knew not to approach me directly.

I chuckled as I walked out of the Danger Room. I knew there was a reason I wanted. She was everything my mate should be. Beautiful, strong, intelligent, and a hell of a lover.

I walked into the locker room and changed out of my uniform. I entered a shower stall in the men's part of the locker room with Storm on my mind. No perverted thoughts, well maybe a few. I was remembering why I decided to confront her.

After last night, I decided to put my pride aside and make Storm want me again. She was the type of woman a man should never let go and I cursed myself for leaving her in the first place.

I had every intention in seducing Storm. Words alone would not convince her to be my girl, I had to show her that I wanted her. I had to show her that Jean no longer claimed me.

Stepping from the shower, I quickly showered and dressed. I walked to the conference room and noticed the scent of a group of people.

I could smell Orchid, Wildflowers, Storm, Blue (Henry "Hank" McCoy, Beast), Sprite, Popsicle (Robert "Bobby" Drake aka Ice-Man), Tin Man (Piotr "Pete" Rasputin, Colossus), and two other males I did not recognize. One smell of the desert and mechanical grease and the other smelled of clovers, Old Spice, and grape lollipops.

I entered the room.

"What's goin' on?" I asked taking my old seat.

"I wanted to introduce you to the X-Men," Storm said as she stood at the head of the table.

"Wolverine I would like you to meet, Elizabeth Braddock, Psylocke."

Orchid stood and bowed politely.

"Hullo," she greeted. "Please call me Betsy."

She was more regal now that she was sober.

She sat back down.

"Alison Blaire, Dazzler."

Wildflowers licked her lips.

"Hi," she said with a glint in her eye and a flirtatious smile on her ruby lips. "I'm Ali."

Storm rolled her eyes.

"Sean Cassidy aka Banshee."

"Pleasure," Clovers and Old Spice said with an Irish brogue as he removed the candy from his mouth for a second.

He had red hair that was in a buzz cut. He looked to be a few years younger than Blue.

"And Forge."

Desert nodded and stared at me. I could tell he was sizing me up. His tense body just screamed alpha male. He was a dick just like Scooter.

His hair was long and tied back. He tapped his hand on the metal table causing a metal on metal ring. His arm was obviously artificial.

"What no last name," I joked.

He glared at me.

"You the new leader?" I asked.

"No," Storm said and Forge turned to her in confusion. "I mean, he was. I want you to lead the X-Men. You have the experience."

I raised a questioning brow at her.

"Old Chuck would have never made me leader," I said honestly.

I was too much of a loose cannon, too much of a lone wolf to lead. I knew this.

"No he would not, but Charles is not here. I do not want a pissing contest like you did with Scott."

She turned to Forge.

"Forge, do not argue this. You will not win," Storm insisted.

She turned her attention to everyone.

"I will not tolerate dysfunction in this team. We work as a unit. You will work out to Logan's regulations."

I smiled mischievously over at Forge who shot me a look of deep hatred.

"Does that include you too, Darlin'?" I asked Storm with a seductive smile.

"When I am not busy with my other duties," she answered. "You are all dismissed."

Forge rose from his seat first. His eyes didn't lose focus on me until he passed me.

"Nice meeting you," Banshee said before leaving.

"Welcome back," Popsicle said with a warm smile.

"Likewise," Colossus said as he stood. He held out his hand for Sprite to take.

So, the two of them where together now.

"Yeah," Sprite said as they left.

"It is good to see you old friend," Blue said with a smile.

He stood and approached me. He was going to offer his hand to shake but remembered our first meeting, nodded and exited the room.

Storm was the next to leave. She didn't acknowledge me at all as she gestured for Orchid to follow her.

I smiled and turned to watch her leave. Damn, that skirt looked good on her. It clung perfectly to he shapely ass.

"You are so obvious," Dazzler said. She hadn't moved to leave the room.

"Who said I was hidin' anything?" I said.

I turned my attention to her.

She smiled at me.

"What do you want with my girl?" she asked.

I stared at her. She still had smile on her face, but she was being serious.

"How do you know, Storm?" I asked.

"We're old friends from our time at the school," Wildflowers answered. "Now answer my question."

I knew I wasn't going to get anymore information out of here unless I told her.

"I'm going to make her mine. My mate, my wife."

This seemed to startle Dazzler. Her blue eyes widened in shock.

"Really, all of this from a one night stand?"

I frowned.

"It's more than that," I said sharply and stood to leave. "I don't have to explain myself to you."

Dazzler stood and I learned why her name fit her so well. She began to sing.

I frowned as she raised her hand and light began to form in it.

"You better not hurt my girl again," she said firmly. "You will let her decide whether or not she wants to be your 'mate' or not. Or I will blind you for life"

It was a promise.

She allowed the light to fizzle and die before stalking out of the room.

I chuckled. She had no idea about my own abilities.

She was a spitfire and I was going to have putting her through a work out regime that would drive her mad.

END OF CH.6


End file.
